


Darkness (Against My Will)

by Seaki



Category: Maine & Wolf
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just darkroom torture/character study for Wolf. Not Beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness (Against My Will)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PilotintheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotintheAttic/gifts).



He couldn't see. 

That was the first thing he noticed. His eyes blinked open, but all that he could see was a suffocating black. Panic gripped his chest - had he gone blind? Wolf's eyes shifted rapidly, trying to find some source of light, but none came. His eyes had nothing to adjust to. 

He could hear his breath, loud and echoing against the walls of the room - he was in a room, that's as much as he could tell. Everything was so inky and dark. He couldn't remember how he got there, just that he fell asleep. 

And now he was awake. Or was he? He couldn't tell - maybe he was still dreaming. All he knew was that there was no light. He couldn't see anything. It was so quiet that he could hear the electric snaps of his brain connecting with the nerves in his ears. 

As far as he could tell, the room was bare. Just four walls, a floor, and a ceiling. It took him longer to realize a piece connected to his arm. He couldn't see it, but he could feel a raised edge along the the surface of the skin on one of his arms. 

He brushed his fingers over it, and he could hear his fingers brush across it. It felt similar to his skin, or it was his skin. Was it under his skin? He scratched there, trying to ignore the deafening sound of the action. It didn't make a difference. 

Wolf tried pacing the room, finding the edges. He tried to find out how big the room was, but he guessed he never stepped the same, because the number of steps it took was different every time. The room felt small but way too big at the same time.

He felt like he was choking. 

It took Wolf a long time to settle. He found a corner, pressing his back against the wall. He curled away, eyes wide and staring. There was nothing else he could do at the moment, and his body was tired even though his mind was alert. 

He waited, listening to his breathing and the blood rushing through his veins. It echoed loudly, but he doubted anyone else would be able to hear it if they were sitting next to him. But then again, maybe they could? 

He didn't know how long he was awake when his mind started drifting, craving sleep. He let his breathing slow, closing his eyes and letting himself doze. Maybe he could just sleep through it... 

But then something jolted him awake. Wolf jumped up, body buzzing and mind clouded with exhaustion. He breathed deeply, gasping for breath at the tingling feeling under his skin. He was shaking - he could feel himself shaking. He ran his hands through his hair, gripping it there in an attempt to stop the shaking. 

It took him a while to stop - was it a while? I could have been seconds or minutes - or even hours - and he wouldn't know. He paced the room again, speed quickening for each rotation until he stopped somewhere in the room. 

He decided to try to find a door. He ran his hands along the walls, trying to find the slightest impression in the wall - the slightest deviation. He didn't know how long it took him to walk along all the walls but any variation in the walls weren't doors. 

He gave a frustrated groan, pressing his back to the wall and sliding down. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes and rubbed. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. Whenever he tried, he was jolted awake anyhow. 

By the third day he was constantly shaking. He couldn't tell left from right anymore and it felt like he was trapped in a small box that he couldn't escape from. Was he blind? Was the room actually lighten up and he just couldn't see? Was he even in the same room anymore? 

Was it even three days? 

He was hungry. And tired, and he was so dehydrated that he couldn't even cry anymore. He couldn't do anything. He wondered if they would let him die here if he didn't do what they asked. He figured they would - but would it be worth it to die? 

He sucked in a shakey breath and closed his eyes. The buzz jolted him for keeping his eyes closed to long. "Okay!" he cried out. "Okay, I'll help, just please. Please, let me out," he begged. Everything was quiet for a long time besides Wolf's pleading. 

When they retrieved him, he was curled into one of the corners of the room - wide eyed and shaking.


End file.
